Not Your Typical Love Story!
by Bubbiiful
Summary: Massie Block had the perfect, cliché life. She had the money, the looks, the clothes, and the perfect guy, Cam Fisher, her childhood friend. And in the best cliché love stories, childhood friends always end up with each other, she assumed. But in this love story, she's dead wrong, because clichés don't always happen. Follow her story as she finds out the hard way. First POV, AU.


**Notes:** When there is no quotation mark, it's usually massie's thoughts, and when she's speaking to the audience, but when there are quotation marks, she's speaking to the characters in the story.

* * *

Big doll-like curls stylized to complement my smooth dark chocolaty brown hair?

Check.

Amber eyes sparkling with the help of my Dior precision eyeliner in shade #098?

Check.

Lips glossed until they take the appearance of plastic saran wrap in Glossip Girl's brown sugar?

Check.

No wrinkles on my brand new pearl-white lace Chanel dress, which is worn under my snuggly jean jacket and matching suede ankle boots?

Check.

Gold charm bracelet clasped around my delicate, tiny wrist?

Check.

I'm done, done and done prepping myself for today, the first day back to high school and I must, say —, no I **know**, I look _adorably_ cute.

Oh!

My bad.

I was about to walk out, without totally introducing myself to you guys, how rude of me. (Okay, so I admit I _tend_ to forget my manners from time to time, blame it on my 'Princess Syndrome' like my best friend Kristen tells me all the time.)

Hmm, where to begin?

Aha! I know! My name, like my grandmother used to say all the time: "Say your name, and it drills into people's brain."

My name is Massie Block.

Yes, you heard me, Massie, spelled M-A-S-S-I-E, to help you; it rhymes with classy—pretty fitting, right? And, no, it's not pronounced 'Macy' (_puh-lease_ like I ever shop _there_) or 'Moosie' (stupid, stupid Connor Foley! But that's for another time). Yup, my full name is Massie Jillian Block, the doting daughter of William Block (he's a CEO) and Kendra Block (a housewife, who teaches yoga from time to time, at the community centre).

As you guys guessed, my family is fabulously wealthy, which can explain my somewhat, spoiled personality and my princess-ish attitude at things in life. And I can be bitchy, rude and snobby…..but that's beside the point!

The whole point isn't about my personality; it's about my journey, though more importantly my love life.

And do you know who the focal point —or rather, the person of my love life is?

Give up?

It's Cameron Fisher, my childhood friend for six years.

Just thinking about him…..well, it explains my giddiness this morning, and every other morning.

Cam and I have been childhood friends since sixth grade, which is pretty damn long, since the both of us are starting our Junior year, in about, oh, twenty-three minutes.

I didn't realize I liked him, in _that_ way, until this summer, when he went away for vacation this summer. For two whole months, I couldn't see him in person, but whenever we talked on the phone it made me happy.

So, during the break, I decided that Cam and I belonged with each other; in fact, we're destined for each other! I mean, we are childhood friends, and in the best cliché stories, the childhood friends always, _always_ end up with each other!

And I know, he feels the same way about me, it's that obvious, our love story may be cliché, but it will be real.

So wish me luck today (not that I _need_ it), and the rest of the school year (for my studies, which reminds me, I need to beg to Kristen to be my personal tutor) because I know Junior year will be the best, because Cam and I _will_ end up together.

"-who are you talking to Massie?" A lean figure walks in, my mother.

"What? No one."

Kendra doesn't seem to believe me, her eyebrows perk up the highest it can go—she had botox done— her arms cross her chest. "Then get ready for school. Issac isn't going to wait forever."

Rather than coming up with a witty comeback, I leave and rush down the stairs before hearing what my parents say.

"Oh, William, I'm getting worried; she's been talking to herself in the mirror, like there's an audience reading her every word!"

"You worry too much, Kendra."

"But it's seems daily."

"Well….perhaps she's taking amphetamine?"

"William!"

"It's just a suggestion."

"She's just probably thinking too much about Cam again."

"Probably, but if not, we could always give her Xanax" He laughs, "….I'll be quiet for now on and the rest of the day, dear."

"You better."

* * *

Ugh, I'm so bad, I told myself to limit to three stories only, but when I get a story in my head I have to write it, which is bad because I should really be studying for my biology test (last minute cramming FTW, not really.)

So this is probably a bad intro, cause I wrote it in a span of 30-40 minutes, and right now it's 1 am, but if I went back to studying I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

This story is First POV (not my strongest skill), but I feel like it's most suitable. And massie in this story is more quirky, energetic, kooky, a bit of ooc but she's still has a bitchy side to her, lol.

I just want to say, the paring endgame is still undecided cause I will introduce more characters.

I would like to have feedbacks (if possible) so I know what to fix.

Thank-you c: and inspired by the story "No longer Heroine"


End file.
